Not scared
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Eren was totally scared of horror movies, everyone knew it. Not that he would ever admit such a thing mind you, because he really wasn't. But Jean knows he isn't fooling anyone, but he loves Eren's stubborn ass anyway. But he makes the most of it. EreJean, Yaoi, Fluff, *Oneshot*, ErenxJean, Tsundere Eren, Modern A/U, Movie night, fluff, Seme Jean, Uke Eren


**Eren and Jean watch a movie together, Eren gets scared**

Jean sat quietly on the couch, leaning backwards lazily and raising his hips a little. His hands outstretched lazily on the back of the sofa as he kept his gaze on the TV in front of him. His gaze low and yet awake as he watched the movie unfold before him, while other thoughts lingered at the back of his mind lazily. Being in the moment and yet not fully there.

Since they had time off without their part time jobs, college and exams to deal with. They had decided to have a movie night together to have a little fun. He and Eren were sat in the living room quietly, having put on the Blair witch movie to watch together. In all honesty, it was one of Jean's favourite movies since high school.

Jean was smiling in amusement as he watched the movie unfold, enjoying the jump scares and laughing when he did so. He had watched this movie so many times, yet he never got bored of it. He found it so entertaining, a pinnacle of its time. It was made during the late nineties and yet was such a wonderful movie, full of psychological mind games and true spine chilling horror.

Though there were about a million different horrors out there today, not many could be scary. Somehow they all blended together and became boring, yet a few managed to stand out above the rest. Though everyone's tastes were a little different mind you, a movie someone else hated another one loved. It depended on the individual.

Meanwhile, Eren was cuddled up on the sofa gripping the pillow tightly in his arms. His face peaking out of the top as he watched the movie unfold before him. He hadn't moved an inch since the movie started. He was actually scared out of his fucking wits, but he would never admit such a thing. Being the stubborn individual, he was.

He was the type of guy who would never admit his feelings openly without getting embarrassed. He was the epitome of a Tsundere, easily embarrassed, short tempered and wore his heart on his sleeves. Often getting annoyed and awkward, yet trying to act cocky and cool as to impress others. But Jean loved the idiot anyway.

Jean silently peered at Eren from the corner of his eye, trying to stifle his laugh but unable to hide the smile that slowly appeared on his face. Every time they watched a horror movie this happened. Eren turned into a little kid and would curl up with pillows semi covering his face while submitting the pillow to a death grip in order to comfort himself.

Eren got easily scared by horror movies but would never admit it openly. Desperate to keep up the manly image that he was a bad-ass and not afraid of anything. Despite wearing his heart on his sleeve. There was no wonder his friends always asked him if he was ok, they knew him better than he knew himself. They had been friends since they were kids after all

He reached out to finger the ends of Eren's hair with his hand affectionately. "You ok babe?" he teased playfully. He had always found it cute how easily Eren got scared by these sorts of movies. Sometimes he wondered why Eren didn't just say he wanted to watch something else, most days Jean watched horror movies by himself.

Eren peered at Jean silently, a small pout on his face. He was trying so hard not to give away how scared he was, despite the fact that Jean could read him like a book by this point. "Yeah" he replied defensively. He wasn't a little kid who needed to be looked after 24/7, he could handle a scary movie just fine. He knew it wasn't real after all, he wasn't an idiot.

Jean smirked, trying his damned hardest not to burst into laughter. Eren was adorable when he was scared or mad. When he was stubborn it was just the cutest shit he had ever seen. "You sure?" he teased playfully. He was gripping that pillow for dear life, as if he was a small child going to wake his parents after a bad dream. Not that he hated it, in fact he wished he could take a picture, but he knew Eren would kick his ass for it.

Jean didn't buy a word of Eren's lies, he knew him all too well. He was scared shitless by this movie and was a pussy when it came to horror movies. But he loved that about Eren, he was like a big kid. He then slowly shifted across the sofa towards Eren, then wrapped his arm around him protectively. What would he do without him? He tried so hard to act like a tough guy when he was really a softy.

Eren was surprised by the gesture at first but later softened, easing into the affectionate gesture. Slowly nuzzling up to Jean but still gripping the pillow in his hands like a lifeline. He felt better having Jean close to him, but he would die before he confessed he was scared. He didn't want Jean ripping the shit out of him about this later in front of their friends after all.


End file.
